


An echoey type of loud

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Panic Attacks, Rantaro sings, Shuichi has one, Sleepy Cuddles, Thunderstorms, and is also multilingual, as a treat, towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's loud. Not loud as in like-- voices, or people. It's more, an echoey type of loud, which is being caused by the heavy downpour outside. Rantaro knows Shuichi doesn't do well with storms, or-- loud noises in general, really.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	An echoey type of loud

It's loud. Not loud as in like-- voices, or people. It's more, an echoey type of loud, which is being caused by the heavy downpour outside. Rantaro knows Shuichi doesn't do well with storms, or-- loud noises in general, really. (He has panic attacks from them when he's alone.) But, he didn't catch on to the rain outside quick enough before Shuichi had already locked himself in the bathroom. Maybe he could have prevented this outcome, had he checked the weather forecast. Or, maybe even looked outside for once. But, he didn't, so now he has to figure out a way to get Shuichi to come out, or at least unlock the door for him.

"Shu, baby. Can you please unlock the door?" There's no _real_ reply, just a drawn out, almost child-like whine. "I know you're scratching at your arms, please, I don't want you to hurt yourself." (It's a habit of his he's picked up on when Shuichi has panic attacks.) Rantaro knows he sounds so incredibly desperate, but he really doesn't know how to get his point across, especially when he doesn't know if Shuichi is listening to him in the first place, either. "Shuichi?"

He sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. (Not out of annoyance, rather, in thought.) Maybe it's best to stop for now. Shuichi isn't going to listen to his pleas, and he's probably only stressing him out further. But, he doesn't want to walk away, so maybe.. "Okay, i'll leave you be. But i'm still going to sit out here, alright? If you're even listening to me-- I love you, and i'm sorry." He's just rambling to himself at this point, but there's still that small chance Shuichi is actually hearing what he's saying.

It's.. still not _quiet._ The raindrops hitting the roof of the house are making his own head ache. It hasn't stormed like this in a while, it's almost a little concerning. 

Absentmindedly, he picks up humming a tune to himself. Occasionally singing a lyric aloud here or there. It's a song in a different language, however. French, to be precise. He picked it up from his travels there, by a kind lady he often visits in a flower shop. Now, he almost thinks of her as a grandma-- and she's even helping him with the search for his sisters around her town. He's formed many bonds while traveling and such, he's come to realize. Even Shuichi, who was merely supposed to help him with his search, became his boyfriend a few months into the case. His loss can bring him great things, though, of course no one can replace his family.

Rattling, and a faint clicking sound above his head fizz his previous thoughts out of existence. Was that the doorknob? "Shu?" He stops leaning against the door, and holds his hand to the doorknob. "Shu, can you let go? I'll come to you, just back up for a second." The doorknob feels less heavy, and he's able to turn it and open the door. He doesn't see Shuichi at first, before looking down and realizing he'd crumpled back to the floor, hiccuping between sobs. "Hey," He kneels down to Shuichi's level, gently reaching out to cup Shuichi's cheeks with his hands. "You're okay, it's loud, I know. But it's outside, yeah? Nothing can hurt you in here, I wouldn't let it." Rantaro swipes his thumbs across Shuichi's cheeks, to wipe away the tears clung to his face. There's really no point, however. Because there's plenty more to follow. 

"'M sorry… i'm _really_ sorry.. I--"

"Please don't apologize, you don't need to do that." Without saying, he discreetly glances at Shuichi's arms. There's scratches, but nothing too harmful, and no blood has been drawn, so that's relieving.

"No.. I should've-- I should've unlocked the door, y-you just wanted to-- to help." Shuichi's voice is so broken, and he has to stop him from crying soon or he'll start hyperventilating. 

"It's alright, i'm not mad at you, I couldn't ever be." He soothes, softly tracing circles along Shuichi's cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. "How about we get out of this icky bathroom, and into the bedroom, hm? I'll even sing more for you."

"O-Okay.." Rantaro stands first, and carefully guides Shuichi to do so as well. He gets Shuichi to walk ahead of him, so if there's more thunder, he can't go dart into the nearest room again.

..

Now in the comfort of their own bedroom, Shuichi calms down a little. (By that, meaning Shuichi isn't crying anymore.) He's sitting in Rantaro's lap, facing away from him while Rantaro slowly rocks from side to side.

"..'Taro."

"Mm?"

"You said you'd sing to me."

"I did, didn't I? What do you want me to sing?"

"..Can you continue what you were singing earlier?"

"So you _were_ listening, hm. But, yeah, anything you want." 

Thus, a short singing session ens off the night. Shuichi falls asleep in his arms, and Rantaro doesn't have the heart to move him, in fear he'll wake him back up.

"I sort of figured this was going to happen." Rantaro mumbles to himself, stretching out his legs the best he can. They're going to be numb in the morning either way, though.

"Goodnight, Shuichi."

**Author's Note:**

> hmm i would've finished this yesterday but i got lazy
> 
> but here it is now. 
> 
> im gonna go and... not sleep. i shouldnt even lie im literally gonna be on tiktok for 3 hours


End file.
